A Blush Red as a Rose
by NovemberBlueSky
Summary: The Doctor (10) notices Rose's blush for the first time. He finds himself captivated. First fic/lemon. Read and review for more. Will get more smutty in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor couldn't stop looking at Rose. She was blushing. Blushing! As if that was something the Doctor hadn't seen before. But it wasn't something he'd noticed her doing before, or rather noticed in a pointed way. At least not until Mickey the Idiot had pointed it out, in a blushing way himself. Lost Moon of Poosh! _Am I feeling __**envious **__of Mickey the Idiot?_

Evidently, his life was quickly spinning out of control if this was his reaction to _Rose _and a _blush_. He ran his hand through his hair, loving that the length was just long enough to run his fingers through and leave it mussed up just that right amount. For a moment, his thoughts wandered away to safer arenas of thought, such as his appearance.

"Mickey, not nice!" she said, smacking him on the arm, while her cheeks turned, well, _rosy._ If anyone would have told him he would have thought that while a surge of jealousy overtook him, he would have called him mad. Off hisrocker.

He started smacking knobs and buttons on the console, yanking on things randomly.

"Allons-y, Rose, let's get out of here," he half-snapped.

The two of them gave each other a look. Mickey shrugged, muttered, "See ya where you come back round, yeah?"

Rose nodded and gave him a hug.

He huffed distractedly and got her going, not paying any attention to what or when coordinates he was entering.

Once the TARDIS was off and flying. He finally straightened and happened to lock eyes with her, standing just across from him.

"What . . . what was that all about?"

"We have to, um, go talk to this thing. I mean go do this person. Bloody . . . ! You'll see." He actually had no idea. She shrugged. He shook his head.

When the TARDIS finally landed, the Doctor could have smacked his forehead.

Paris.

In the most romantic time Paris experienced, the early 2620s.

Bloody hell.

Everything about the city was designed to be love inspiring.

He ran past Rose to block the door. "Um, change of plans. Actually we're, uh, we're going to go back to the console . . . ." He spun her around and tried directing her back, away from the doors with his arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at him with those big, beauti-blue, just blue eyes. "Is it dangerous?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Well, dangerous for you maybe not, . . ." He grimaced. Before he could stop her, she pushed past him and had opened the door.

He mentally cringed. _How am I going to explain this one?_

"Rose, I would like to explain . . . "

But her face was already turning back to him, the sparkle of excitement in her eyes. "Please can we . . . ?"

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Fine fine fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Sorry for the wait, guys; I got suddenly busy. I know it's another short chapter, but some reviews would be very welcome to help me determine the direction of this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DW nor do I profit from this writing.

* * *

Laughing, giggly, full of delicious, bubbly Champagne (some things never change) and wearing little jewels that adhered to the skin, temporarily, and gave off scents that are unique to each person (some things change a lot). On the Doctor, the little sparkly rubies smelled like fruit punch, what in Time Lord's name does that say about me? But on Rose, it smelled like warm cinnamon.

She was smiling and laughing and looking at him and . . . and . . . she was blushing. At him, for him?

The Doctor had no idea but it made him feel as though he had drunk many more glasses of Champagne than he had. He had found feelings he had thought were long dead from repression making his two hearts pick out a much faster, more irregular rhythm.

Lords help me.

He had helped her back to the TARDIS, guided her to her room, she was leaning heavily against him.

The aromas from the jewels she was wearing were captivating. Uniquely her own, the jewels enhanced the way she usually smelled, highlighting the tones that might get lost among the others. Cinnamon and vanilla and something flowery sweet.

They wandered around the hallways of the TARDIS, laughing at the rooms they stumbled upon.

Finally, Rose pushed open a door, revealing her room. She turned to him and before he realized what she was doing, she kissed him on the cheek.

Just as she passed inside her door, she turned back to him, her eyes glistening, looking crestfallen.

Alarmed, he asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Distraught, she exclaimed, "The Eiffel Tower! We never visited the Eiffel Tower!"

Relieved, he cupped her face and promised, "Tomorrow, we will visit the Eiffel Tower and whatever else you wish to see."

She smiled at him, thanking him profusely. He released her and wished her a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **In thanks for the patience with the shorter chapters, here's another one as promised. This was posted shortly after the second chapter, if you missed that one, go back and read it. Please read and review! (Also, I'm looking for a Beta.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DW nor do I profit from this writing.

* * *

The Eiffel Tower the next night was gorgeous. It was brilliantly lit up with special lights that look like tiny little floating candle flames.

The Doctor caught Rose looking at them with that bright curiosity. He leaned down and murmured, "Go ahead. Feel one. They're cool to the touch. In fact they tickle a little bit." He reached out, and let the tip of one tiny flame flick across the tip of his finger.

He watched as she extended her hand and ran her fingers through the dancing fire. He was mesmerized by the reflection of light in her eyes.

She turned her face back to face him, pleasure and excitement making her skin glow, lighting up her hot-summer-day-sky blue eyes.

_Lords, she is gorgeous._

The moment was broken by the waiter announcing an open table. They sit, order drinks, food, talk. The evening was cool. The sky showing through the structure of the Tower, glimmering with simulated stars. The real stars long blocked out by light pollution.

After they ate, Rose just looked at him, and then he was inviting her to dance. They were swaying to the music that to the two of them sounded like gentle classical music, sweet and slow and romantic. But judging by the group of Tefloreans who were thrashing about jerkily with their awkward double jointed limbs across the dance floor, it sounded like their version of rock-meets-heavy-metal.

Rose was resting her head against his chest. No doubt she could hear his double heart beat. The thought sudden a shiver down his spine and cause his hearts to speed up a bit. It was incredibly intimate to him for her to hear his heartbeats. He would have gladly stayed like this for the rest of this regeneration.

At some point, the few remaining dancers were asked to leave the dance floor. The Doctor guided Rose away, towards the TARDIS.

Rose looked up at him, begged, "Please, I don't want to go home yet." She looked down and muttered probably with the intention that he wouldn't hear it, "I don't want tonight to end."

He could feel _himself_ blushing at that. Honestly. _Okay, so she feels the same as I do about tonight. What are you going to do next? Take her to the Seine? A grassy field fragrant with the scent of grapes and wildflowers? _

"Oh-okay. Where do you want to go?"

Her eyes met his, "Oh, I don't know. Anywhere? The ocean?" Her eyes lit up as she mentioned the ocean, and she nodded.

He laughed, "Alright, would you like to go by train?"

She giggled, _giggled? Really?_ "That sounds perfect."

He took her to the station and bought tickets for a late night Flash Train to Caen, cleverly named because they traveled _in a flash. _Ha. Haha.

He asked her if she'd like to get a room for the night and go the next day, but she wanted to see the ocean _now. _He led her to the beach. It was the height of summer, so the air was still warm. He watched her slip off her shoes and sway down to the water. She turn to smile at him and beckon him. _Lost Moon of Poosh, I cannot resist her siren call._

He scoffed, throwing his head back and shaking it, but he came anyway. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She made a surprised but pleased sound and leaned against him. Her scent, her warmth against his body again was nearly overwhelming.

They stood that way for a long time. Eventually they sat in the sand. They laid there until the sun broke over the horizon. He stroked her back sleepily and watched the sunrise.

She fell asleep against him on the train ride back to Paris. He had to wake her up and guide her back to the TARDIS. _She is falling asleep on me surprisingly often. She trusts me?_

The first room he found was a Moroccan style living room. Bright colors, warm, with pillows everywhere, he decided this would have to do since he was too tired to go hunting for their bedrooms. He scooped her up and laid down with her again.

She smiled at him as he hovered over her. Slowly he leaned down. Her hand cupped his face drawing him farther down.

He held himself above her, not quite touching her lips. Her fingers ran through his hair. He had made his position clear, she must close the gap.

Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she pressed her lips against his. The kiss started as sweet and chaste, but quickly developed into something more passionate as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and with a moan, she opened her mouth to his.

_This must be what heaven is._


End file.
